Media storage cassettes are used to store media in sheet form for automated picking and dispensing in many types of self-service terminal (SST). For example, one particular type of media cassette is a currency cassette which may be used in Automated Teller Machines (ATMs). An ATM may include multiple media cassettes in the form of currency cassettes with each cassette storing currency notes having a respective value.
A typical currency cassette stores thousands of currency notes in a neat array. This neat array of banknotes is urged towards a picking area by a sprung plate which ensures that the neat array in the currency cassette is maintained in contact with the picking area as currency notes are removed from the cassette one-by-one.
In the past, to replenish the currency cassette with currency notes, a lid of the currency cassette was removed, and then the sprung plate was retracted and an array of new bank notes then placed between the retracted sprung plate and the picking area. It is quite difficult for one person to retract the sprung plate and insert the array of new bank notes whilst holding the sprung plate in its retracted position. It is also time consuming to remove the lid of the currency cassette.
The recent currency industry trend associated with ATMs, which is for closed cycle cash management, is resulting in customers looking for ways to load and move cassettes between equipment without an operator touching the currency notes. This would reduce the chance of operator error and additionally, would obviate the need for extra security personnel to monitor cash transfers into the currency cassette. This would also enable financial institutions to relax their double custody rules which must otherwise be employed when currency notes are transported from one place to another. Until now, a suitable solution to this long felt need has been lacking.
Similar considerations are also appropriate for the removal of currency notes from a currency cassette or indeed the formation of a bunch of currency notes or removal of currency notes from a bunch within an SST such as an ATM.